Abstract University of Utah Health is the only academic medical center in the Intermountain West and has a strong history of knowledge discovery. The Utah Stimulating Access to Research in Residency (Utah StARR) Program will train resident physicians in Family Medicine, Internal Medicine, Obstetrics and Gynecology, and Pediatrics to become physician scientists working across a broad spectrum of clinical, translational, and health services research. We will admit up to four trainees per year. The Utah StARR program will administratively be housed at the Department of Family and Preventive Medicine in the UofU Health and will include collaborative efforts from across the three other participating departments. The program will include three tracks: 1) Clinical and Translational Research Track; 2) Health Services Research Track; and 3) Community-Engagement Research Track and will emphasize training in research methods, career development including scientific writing, and expert faculty mentoring by seasoned NIH and NHLBI researchers. The program?s research curriculum, mentored research, and career development activities will lead to success in transitioning resident investigators to successful careers as physician scientists in primary care-serving specialties focused on research targeted to reduce health disparities in cardiovascular and pulmonary diseases impacting disadvantaged populations. It is expected that by the end of the program resident investigators will be well positioned to apply for early career research awards, including career development awards.